Blood on the Moon
by whitewolf022
Summary: not much of a summary here. sorry. KibaXOC.


_Blood on the Moon__ 9__/07'_

* * *

A sound like thunder erupted through the empty street square. He backed into his partner, watching the man fall, blood spilling onto the concrete.

"Got any plans?" He asked, frowning as the dead man's comrades began to close in.

"Only one. Pray it works." She nodded; she clapped her hands, slamming them onto the ground.

Large spikes erupted from beneath their feet, impaling their enemies like toothpicks and pieces of fruit.

Crimson splattered onto the spikes and concrete.

"Nice move." He praised her, feeling a shower begin overhead. "No big deal. Been through worse." She shrugged, pulling off her gloves and placing them in her black trenchcoat pockets. He glowered at the silver and black gun in his hand, stowing it inside his jacket pocket. A small vibration was erupting beside her hip. She pulled out a silver flip-phone.

"Yes. Ah. Right, chief. Byfar it looks like most of the Nobles' men are dead in this area. We're alright. Both of us are in one piece. Tch. Are you serious? Fine. We're on our way." She sighed tiredly, hanging up and placing it in her pockets. "What's the verdict now?" He asked boredly. "Chief wants us back at Headquarters. Lord forbid." She replied. He sighed, clicking a small remote control in his left hand. A motorcycle painted black with red pawprints along the side of the front end roared to life as it drove itself and stopped infront of the two.

"Helmet?" He handed her a blue flamed helmet. She fixed it on her head, climbing onto the bike. She clung to his waist as he drove...

* * *

"That's bull!! Why the hell didn't you let us know earlier?! We could've taken him down, damnit!" He snarled, slamming his fists onto the desk. "I'm sorry, Matsuro. Scouts say that they didn't discover the scent until before I'd called you." The Chief answered calmly. "Did they use their own noses instead of some dog's?" He growled. "Yes. Our top Scout's nose quivered the instant he caught scent of the Nobles. Obviously his team slowed him down, otherwise we could've warned you two beforehand." Chief added. He scowled, burying his fists into his jacket pockets. "Anything else?" He asked quietly. "Not that I can think of, Matsuro. Get some rest. You look like hell." The Chief joked. He looked back over his shoulder at the Chief. Ayame Hitsuhiro leaned back into her chair, smiling lightly at the wolf. "Goodnight, then," Kiba nodded, exiting her office...

* * *

"I overheard. Chief seemed pretty serene about things." She confided with him as they got ready to leave.

"I can live for a million lifespans and never understand humans." He sighed.

She clasped his weatherbeaten jacket firmly. He looked at her.

"Is something wrong, Kiba? You look troubled." She let her bright outlook fade slowly as she looked up at him.

"I'm just tired. I'd fall asleep here if it weren't for this being the locker rooms." He smiled faintly. She smiled brightly, trying to cheer him up.

He shut his eyes as her fingers combed through his bangs veiling his right ear. She pulled her hand away silently, waiting for him to open his eyes. He caught her hand, tighteningly squeezing her fingers. She smiled softly. "Let's ge thome. I'm tired." He sighed tiredly, getting up. She stood as well. The two wolves exited the locker rooms...

* * *

He walked past her to the bedroom, flopping down on the mattress. She walked to the kitchen, fixing some leftover pizza from Monday night and heating up two plates.

"Do you ever stop running around?"He asked quietly from behind her head.

She looked back to meet him nose to nose, her eyes noticing his torso was bare. Nikki felt him stroke her cheek with his right hand softly.

Kiba locked his lips on hers softly, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck shortly.

He tightly held her by her waist, clamping his hands tightly onto her grey sweatshirt's shoulders. She bumped foreheads with him.

Kiba backed her into the counter. Nikki held onto his bare sides as he kissed her strongly, running his hands through her short black hair. He released her lips, burying his nose into her shoulder tiredly. She clung tightly onto his back. Kiba pried her away from his body, setting her onto the countertop. Nikki was pale, all the blood drained from her face save for the vastly red color painting her cheeks. He smiled, bringing his hand to hold her right cheek.

She looked at the gentle gleam in his cold blue eyes. She smiled. _He's such a charmer..._

* * *

"What's the mission this time?" He asked her over the thunder rumbling in the heavens above as they sped down the alleys. "Something about a smuggling act. C'mon. It's Orkham's warehouseon the far southern end of the city." She informed him. He smirked inside his helmet. "No doubt he's preferably got the Yakuza shielding whatever he's smuggling either in or out of the city." Kiba mused...

* * *

He kicked the bike to a swift stop, leaning it silently against a tree before leaving his helmet on the front seat. She aired out her shoulder-length black hair, checking the area out. "Let's go." Nikki nodded to him. The two wolves tore through the brush...

"Bastards." She muttered as she backed into him: the Yakuza thugs surrounded the wolves. He pulled the gun out, a small 'click' sounding from the weapon. "Y'know, I'd normally go easy on a guy. But since you idiots are going against us, well, I can't really promise a safe JOURNEY TO HELL!" She slammed her palms onto the floor.

Concrete spikes erupted from beneath them, attacking the thugs. He covered his face with his arm held out defensively as the dust swirled, then cleared slowly. Fifteen corpses surrounded them, all of their bodies impaled viciously with the concrete spikes that had broken through the floor beneath their feet. "That's all of them, I guess." She wiped her hands, placing her gloves inside her pockets.

A gunshot sounded before she yelled in pain, gripping her torn left sleeve.

"Nikki." He went to her side, steadying her as she cursed from the pain throbbing throughout her left arm.

"Who's the asshole who shot?!" She snarled through the silent room.

"My, my. Such vulgar words shouldn't be said by such a beautiful young woman like you, Nikki." A serenely light voice sounded through the room.

He felther nerves tremble in shock from beside him.

Kiba tightened his arms around her; his jaw clenched.

A man their age stepped out from the shadows, a placent smile on his lips. His blue eyes narrowed as he caught the stench of Noble reeking from his grey blazer and black slacks. Nikki looked on at the young man with wide eyes. "Nii-san." She breathed. He smiled, his hands in his blazer pockets. "Hello, little sister." He grinned...

* * *

Every muscle trembled inside her. Her heart began racing. Her skin turned as pale as snow. _He's... __**alive**__? After all those years... _Her fingers shook around her gloves inside her pockets. "Shinji-sama." Nikki murmured. "Come now; I'm only older by a year, Nik. Not like Father put me at the head of the clan." He remarked calmly. "But he did. Before he..." She trailed off as her early memories of her childhood flashed before her eyes. Nikki felt her mate's growls sound in his chest as she was leaning into him.

Kiba could take the rest from there.

"I thought you smelled familiar. You're the son of Darcia." He assumed, making his mate cringe. Shinji smiled nonchalantly at the way he'd made his sister cringe at his father's name.

"And who're you?" He asked casually. "That falls under none of your damn business. To be honest, I could care less who your sire is. Come near my mate and I'll kill you." Kiba snarled a warning, his teeth sharpening.

Shinji cocked his gun.

He snarled quietly, holding her tighter. "I'm sorry. But both of you will have to die for intruding on Lord Orkham's territory. I wish you the best of luck, my little sister." He aimed at them.

Kiba snarled.

A loud 'boom' sounded throughout the basement of the estate...

* * *

He raced through the brush, the female wolf held in his arms. Finally making it to the bike, he clicked the remote.

The motorcycle roared to life, awaiting its master to kick it into full blast. He fixed her into a comfortable position in his lap as he jumped onto the bike, kicking the brake harshly so that his toes throbbed. The white wolf sped off from the Noble's estate...

* * *

The rain began to pour again before a hard knock sounded on the front door.

"I'll get it." She sighed, pulling away from her mate and going to the entrance way, fixing her blouse and her messy hair. A white wolf panted on her doorstep, a similarly colored female in his arms.

"Brother!" She exclaimed.

"Aria. Thank God. Can we stay here for a little? Just to rest." He asked tiredly.

She knew that tone, knowing when he requested something, usually it meant that he was ordering.

"Yeah. What the hell happened to you?" The ivory beige female asked as her older brother walked in.

"I'll explain it later. Nikki's wound looks bad." He replied instantly, shooting a glance at his mate's pale face...

* * *

He looked up as she flinched, opening her eyes partly. "Hey," he smiled softly as she looked his way. "Kiba," she smiled, watching him walk to her side, taking her hand tightly. "Are you still in pain?" Kiba asked worriedly. "Not really. It's only a numb feeling. Where are we?" Nikki asked. "Aria's. It was either this or that hospital." He mused. She smiled again, leaning back into the pillow.

"You look exhausted. I could see it in your face. How long've you stayed awake, waiting for me?" Nikki asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Four hours. Give or take. I didn't really notice." Kiba answered with a shrug. She frowned.

"What?" He asked. "You don't need to kill yourself just because of me, y'know." She murmured. His hold tightened.

"Nikki, you know as well as I do that neither of us could live without the other. It's a balance." Kiba growled. Nikki closed her eyes.

His stubborn look faded from his face, his expression turning into worry.

"You're right. I do know that. I'm tired, too. After that damn bastard showed..." She clenched her jaw.

He reached for her face, stroking her hair gently. Nikki looked sideways at him.

"Go to sleep. You're as tired as I am." Kiba said. She looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. He held her hand as he fell asleep...

* * *

"Thanks again, Aria," she smiled at her friend, hugging her a second time. "No problem. Try not to get yourselves killed, alright?" The ivory-beige wolf grinned. Nikki laughed; Kiba smiled...

* * *

She was busy cooking lunch for them as he sat in the kitchen chair against the wall, amusement dancing in his eyes as he watched her at work. He sighed to himself, getting to his feet.

As she washed the kitchen knife, a pair of arms coiled around her waist.

Nikki smiled, feeling him lean into her back, his nose edging at her collar.

Kiba sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm trying to get us lunch here, idiot." She growled. "Not hungry." He muttered. Nikki smirked, bopping him with the spoon.

"Ow." Kiba winced; she snickered. He grinned, growling playfully, digging his mouth into her neck, pretending to bite her skin. Nikki laughed for him to stop.

Kiba chuckled, holding her stomach tightly. She smiled, feeling him pull her already loose shirt collar even further down her arm, making room so his mouth kissed her shoulderblade. He smiled, bringing a hand to place itself across her heart.

Nikki smiled softly, hearing him growl in a lovingly sensuous tone. "Nice move, warden," she muttered. "Exactly, dear prisoner," he grinned, nuzzling her throat.

"Oh yeah. Dear prisoner. Except I'm your prisoner, though." Nikki smiled playfully. Kiba grinned from the edges of his lips, burying his face into her neck.

She laughed. He smiled, feeling her hand stroke his hair...

* * *

A rank scent flew past them as they rode down the street. She looked up from his shoulder, gazing past the blue visor on her helmet. The scent was strong. "Kiba," Nikki declared; he frowned. "I know. I smell it too." Kiba growled. She opened her cell phone as it vibrated. "Hello? Now? Aw, c'mon, Chief! It's my day off!!" She whined.

He stopped the bike, looking back at his passenger.

"Fine. OK; send the wise-ass. Bye." Nikki growled, hanging up and turning her phone off.

"What now?" Kiba sighed. "Chief wants us to find Shinji. Tsume's coming to help." She reported.

He frowned slightly at her antagonistic sensed brother.

"Why the hell did she send help? We can handle that asshole just perfectly..."

"Kiba, she said it's for our safety. I... I don't want to face him alone. I'm afraid I'll lose control of my emotions." Nikki looked down. "Nik," he murmured. "Kiba-sama, please." He stopped saying something once she called him by his nickname. Kiba saw the tears begin to cloud her beautiful eyes, her lip quivering.

He brushed her face with his hand. She looked at him. "Where were we going to meet him?" Kiba asked. Nikki smiled...

* * *

He looked up to the skies overhead, leaning against the bike.

"He said he'd be here, right?" He asked her as she came out of the comic store. "Yup. I hope so." She replied, popping a piece of gum into her mouth.

Nikki handed him the second piece. He sniffed it, eating it. She smiled, shaking her head. "What?" He asked. "You're such an idiot." Nikki smiled, plopping down in the seat of the motorcycle. Kiba smirked, letting his joyful look fade as he saw a black bike come to a stop beside theirs, the driver kicking the stand to a halt.

She dug her hands into her pockets...

* * *

"So what's the damage so far?" The older wolf growled as they tore down the alleys. "Here!" The female wolf tossed him a handheld. He caught it, looking at the data she'd found so far. _Hmph. Nik's not bad when it comes to computers,_ he mused. "Of course. The wharf." Tsume growled.

"So you know of it, then?" Kiba challenged.

"Yeah. I used to do business there long time ago." He sneered. He narrowed his blue eyes. His emerald eyes danced dangerously. "Boys, knock it off. I'll murder both of you if you don't stop with the death glares." Nikki declared sharply.

Tsume snorted.

Kiba frowned, standing down at her words. "Especially you, brother." She growled.

"Why me?" He demanded. "Because I know how you are, idiot. I've been your kin for twenty-three years and I know enough there is to know about how you are, asshole." Nikki explained curtly, whopping her older brother on his shoulder.

Kiba snickered; Tsume frowned.

"Dumbass." She back-slapped her lover on his back. Tsume cracked a smile, hiding it from his little sister. Kiba winced; Nikki smiled triumphantly...

* * *

She cocked her gun, checking to see if she had the special weapon held in the pistol.

"What're the silver bullets for?" He asked, handing her the bullets from his pocket.

"Shinji's greatest weakness. I figured it out when I was younger." Nikki replied. Kiba shook his head, readying his own weapon before the trio walked into the dark and fish-smelling winding alleys around the warehouses...

* * *

Her fur began to stand on end.

Fifty soldiers surrounded the three wolves, armed at the ready incase they attacked. She backed into her comrades, hearing their guns cock shortly.

"Nikki," the males growled the signal.

She raised her hands high, slamming her palms onto the floor.

A large vibration shook the room, the soldiers beginning to tremble even within their mailed shells. A white flash appeared before them. One fired at the flash nervously.

A pair of teeth was embedded into his throat. The soldier fell.

A sleek white wolf with the coldest sky blue eyes stared down the soldiers, her jaws painted with blood as she bared her teeth.

"Now!" Kiba barked.

She tore at the soldiers, knocking the bottom half of their helmets off, exposing their throats.

'Kiba, Tsume, do it!!' Nikki shouted, skidding to a halt against the wall, away from danger.

Bullets were fired off like mad, blood squirting from the soldiers as they all fell like dominoes, crimson pools forming around one or two of the fallen corpses.

"Nikki, are you alright..."

"Damnit! Let go!!" She struggled in her step-brother's grip as he held her against the wall, her feet off the floor.

"Nikki!"Kiba shouted.

"Put her down!" Tsume snarled, aiming his gun at Shinji.

He glared back at the older wolf, racing at him swiftly, releasing the choke-hold on his step-sister.

"Nikki!" Kiba caught her, holding her as she coughed to regain breath.

She looked up at him, sitting up. He smiled in relief.

Tsume's distant snarls sounded before the two looked behind them at the grey wolf fighting against the Noble's son.

"Tsume!" Nikki shouted as Shinji threw him back, slamming him into the wall.

"Brother, no!" She ran to her brother's aid.

Kiba watched him become the fallen beast his sire was.

Pitch black fur colored his muscled body; he stared at the siblings with the most cold of violet eyes. Shinji tore at them; Kiba ran in...

* * *

Fangs clashed; fur flew; barks yipped; blood was spilt. Nikki snarled, hurtling into him as he ran at her wounded comrade, sinking her teeth into his side.

Shinji snarled back, reaching for her spine; Kiba shook his head, widening his eyes.

Blood running into her snow fur, she whined as his teeth broke into her hip.

'Nikki!' He barked.

Shinji tossed her aside, her body landing in a huddle of barrels.

'Bastard!' Tsume tore at him, ripping at the younger step-brother he'd hated so.

Kiba slid over to hold her, hearing her whimper as her head was pressed against his chest. "Nikki," he murmured.

She winced, looking up at his exhausted blue eyes. He brushed a smudge of blood from her cheek, smiling softly. Nikki smiled.

"Kiba, my gun," she growled; he reached into her pockets, retrieving her weapon. "Let me stand. I'll kill him." She panted, trying to stand.

Nikki slid back down.

"I'll shoot. You're in no condition to fight,"

"My love, please. He's the one whose sire destroyed my family, my home. He once got rid of you, my love. I'll never forgive him of that, whether father or not.

Kiba, please; let me do it." She gazed hard into his blue eyes. He handed her the gun...

* * *

The white wolf snarled, slashing at his face with his claws, driving his attention to the direction of his step-sister.

"Burn in hell. Asshole." Nikki managed a smile, pulling the trigger. Blood fell...

* * *

He lay dead on the floor, his eyes wide in the horror past. Tsume snorted, kicking at his shoulder.

"No!" Kiba's shout made him look at the wall.

She leaned into his shoulder, her breathing haggard.

"Nikki, please. Nikki!!" He begged, holding her tightly. He looked at his younger sister.

"She's alive." Tsume noted.

"Barely. Tsume, get the bikes. We've got to take her to the hospital." Kiba looked into his emerald eyes.

He nodded, rushing away to get the bikes, leaving them alone.

"Kiba," she whispered. He brushed her hair from her eyes, shushing her.

"Everything hurts, like hell," she whined quietly.

"Don't worry. We're taking you to the hospital. You're going to live." Kiba promised. Nikki smiled tiredly, feeling everything growing cold.

He saw the pale look begin to erode on her face. "Nikki," he kissed her, trying to help.

"Don't go." Kiba pleaded, kissing her again, praying he'd get a reaction. She fell asleep...

* * *

She winced, looking up into the fluorescent lighting.

The sound of breathing made her look to her bedside.

A pair of beautiful blue eyes were looking down at the white sheets, the figure's hands holding his wild-dark-brown-haired head. A smile split across her face...

"Hi," her voice made him look at her. She was smiling, looking at her visitor.

"Nikki," he beamed, looking back at her blue eyes. She smiled again, seeing him hold her hand tightly. "You made it." He murmured in relief.

"Yeah. You don't look like you've been through hell like I have." She muttered. Kiba chuckled, seeing her crack a joyful smile...

* * *

The apple blossom trees were in bloom again. She smiled, taking in the wonderful scent the trees' flowers.

"Thanks, Kiba," Nikki grinned as he handed her the strawberry ice cream, licking it. "No problem." Kiba tested his vanilla scoop, smiling as he liked the sweet taste. She giggled after he'd finished, seeing a white mustache color his face. He grinned. Nikki reached to him, wiping his face. Kiba smiled, taking her hand in his before kissing her tightly, pulling away shortly.

She smirked, leaning into his side; his arm went around her.

Hesmiled, seeing sunlight catch off the sapphire pendant she'd gotten him for their wedding, smiling as she gazed at the silver diamond on her forefinger.

"You look beautiful," Kiba praised. Nikki blushed...

* * *

Kiba, Tsume, Hige and Darcia copyright to: Wolf's Rain/ BONES /\Nikki, Chief Ayame, and Shinji copyright to: Whitewolf 2007-2008


End file.
